general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Landon Dixon (Troy Ruptash)
Landon Dixon is a fictional character on the ABC Daytime soap opera, General Hospital. He was portrayed by Troy Ruptash from February 18-24, 2016. Storylines Landon Dixon is an illegal black-market gun dealer working for the mafia. We know he's working for somebody but a guy named Raj is also an illegal gun trafficker and works for Landon. Somehow the cops know it's illegal gun trafficking going on in Port Charles and want to play their cards right so they can shut them down, but Sonny Corinthos, even though he is wheelchair-bound also has the desire to shut them down. He got Ava on his radar. She somehow got tied into that mess, possibly because of her connections with District Attorney Paul Hornsby. When Hornsby tells her to, Ava goes to Pier 54 to talk about how the exchange will go down. Ava tells them she can't be there when the exchange takes place only because number 1. she was invited to Alexis' wedding and already agreed to go and if she's absent, people will get worried but not for her and number 2. if she's caught doing a gun deal, that will result in her losing Avery even faster. Landon and Paul agree to let her go to the wedding but Landon wants to know if there's a screw-up who exactly to blame so they can be dealt with accordingly. Morgan, desperately wanting to impress Sonny and Kiki, tries to prove himself that he isn't the screw-up they thinks he is... so then he takes it upon himself to swipe Sonny's pistol and goes to Pier 54 where Landon and a few other guys talk about the gun deal. Paul knows everyone thinks that the deal is going down at midnight on February 24 and warns Landon about it. Just for the sake of trying to throw people off, Landon orders the deal to be set at 6:00pm on February 23. Morgan overhears this when he is eavesdropping on their conversation. A concerned Kiki texts him to make sure he isn't doing anything dangerous. The men on the pier hear the phone vibrating. As they go to investigate to see who it is, Morgan reveals himself and is questioned as to what he is doing there. Landon wants to get rid of him but Hornsby warns Landon that killing him will put a target on all their backs, because Sonny will come after them... HARD... and Hornsby isn't having that. So he advises they let him go. Landon and his men are having none of that so they agree to let him flee but Morgan refuses. Morgan takes out the gun on them, halting the gun deal. He tells everybody to take out their weapons and throw them in the water, which they reluctantly do. Morgan fires a warning shot in the night sky to let them know he isn't screwing around. But Hornsby warns that if somebody heard a gun go off and cops will come. He suggests that Hornsby cover for him at which point Landon wrestles him to the ground and snatches the gun out his hand and points it at Morgan and threatens him. Right before he is about to blow Morgan out of the pier, WSB agents raid the place with guns blazing telling everybody to get down with their hands up. Landon manages to sneak away, undetected. Landon's next stop is Alexis' wedding where he abruptly halts it and takes everybody in their hostage. Landon knew to come here because Ava told him and his men that's where she needed to be because if she wasn't there, people will get suspicious. Landon threatens to shoot anybody who tries to distract him, pisses him off, or gets up outta their seat. Just so no one calls the cops on him he tells Brad to get up and collect the cell phones of everybody in the chapel. Franco tries to divert his attention and as he does, Nathan tries to tackle him and as a result Nathan gets shot. After Franco was trying to convince him that he sucks as a hostage, Sonny agrees and offers himself as an even better hostage, claiming he has a lot of money and can get a car to come up there with $2 million in the back seat. Landon likes that idea but not enough, for he soon threatens to blow Sonny's head off. Landon then goes after the Davis sisters and wants to take one of them hostage. Ava tries to offer herself as a hostage, but her attempt fails. Alexis tries to stop Landon, only for Landon to tell her to stay in her seat unless she wants to die. Landon takes Kristina at gunpoint after Kristina prevented him from taking Molly. Landon tries to make his way toward the exit, but Sonny suddenly gets up from his wheelchair and takes Landon to the ground. Sonny holds Landon at gunpoint and allows the police to arrest him. Crimes Committed *Manhandled Tracy Quartermaine *Gun trafficking 2016 *Tackled Morgan Corinthos for Sonny's gun 19, 2016; shown on Feb 23, 2016 *Held Morgan at gunpoint and almost killed him 19, 2016; shown on Feb 23, 2016 *Shot Kiki Jerome in the abdomen 19, 2016; shown on Feb 23, 2016 *Got away undetected when ATF agents raided Pier 54 during the botched gun deal 19, 2016; shown on Feb 23, 2016 *Came in at the end of Julian and Alexis' wedding and took a chapel-full of people hostage 19, 2016; shown on Feb 23-24, 2016 *Shot Det. Nathan West in the shoulder 19, 2016; shown on Feb 23, 2016 *Threatened to kill Sonny 19, 2016; shown on Feb 23, 2016 *Threatened to kill Alexis for getting out of her seat 19, 2016; shown on Feb 24, 2016 *Held Sam, Kristina and Molly at gunpoint 19, 2016; shown on Feb 24, 2016 *Tried to take Molly hostage at gunpoint but Kristina stopped him 19, 2016; shown on Feb 24, 2016 *Tried to take Kristina hostage but Sonny stopped him 19, 2016; shown on Feb 24, 2016 Health and Vitals *Held at gunpoint by Morgan Corinthos 19, 2016; shown on Feb 22, 2016 *Punched and held at gunpoint by Sonny Corinthos 19, 2016; shown on Feb 24, 2016 References Category:Fictional criminals Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional mobsters Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Jean Passanante Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters